Changes: Part 1
by Keajo
Summary: What did I do to deserve this? I'm a monster! Damn you Rezo. Damn you! Zel has just been turned into a chimera and is having trouble adjusting to the changes... and runs away. What will happen when he meets others? Set a little before the first anime.
1. Chapter 1: At the Beginning

_**N****otes:**_ There are three continuities in the Slayers universe: the novels, the manga, and the anime. This deals solely with the **anime** since I have never read any of the manga or novels.

Furthermore, most of the information I got about the spells from the Slayers anime universe are from the following websites and my own notes from watching the series:

Inverse[DOT]org

-anime[DOT]org/rpgs/slayers-spells[DOT]html

http:/animeyume[DOT]com/slayers/magicspells[DOT]html

http:/www[DOT}absoluteanime[DOT]com/slayers/

I decided to list then just in case anyone was curious. Feel free to browse.

I have taken a few liberates and made up a few incantations for some of the existing spells in the slayers universe which have no incantations that I know of such 'freeze arrow.' I may also make up one or two spells as needed, but I will try to keep as much as possible to the spells already existing in the Slayers universe. I also try to stick to spells for a character that I know that character has cast sometime in the animated series although again I might take some liberties and add a spell or two to a character's arsenal which I believe that character is likely to cast.

Now I would like to ask readers if they want me to site the spells I use in the chapters at the end of said chapter with a brief explanation of what that spell is. I can do that if people want, but if no one speaks up I'm going to let you find the spells yourself if you are curious about them in the websites I have listed above.

_**One **__**more **__**note:**_ To my knowledge there are five seasons to the Slayers anime (excluding all the movies and OVA's that might have slipped past me): The Slayers, Slayer's Next, Slayers Try, Slayers Revolution , and Slayers Evolution-R. As I said before this story is set solely in the anime 'verse.

Revolution and Evolution-R are newer series compared to the other three (the copyright dates I could find on them are 2008 and 2009), but they are still pretty good so I added them to the list. The four main characters have the same voices (at least in the English version) animation is pretty good and it has new adventures for Lena and crew. (Plus there are some really cute scenes with human Zel in it) ;p If anyone is curious and hasn't seen them yet, you can find pretty much all of the episodes up on YouTube.

Okay enough of my rambling. Lets get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from any of the Slayers. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zel fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Title:** Changes: Part 1

**Chapter**** 1: **At the Beginning

That night Zelgadis Graywords ran. He ran as fast and far as he could. He needed to get away. He couldn't take it anymore. Not after this.

How could Rezo do this to me? I'm a monster. A freaking monster.

Zelgadis barely felt the brush that would have just hours before torn his clothes, bare feet and legs to bloody shreds. Nothing could seem to hurt him as he crashed blindly though the dark forest. Small creatures of the night scattered before him, but he didn't notice. He was too caught up in his own thoughts, too distraught to even think about using a levitation spell to flee.

Damn you! Damn you Rezo…. Why? What did I do to deserve this? What?

The teenager dashed tears from his eyes angrily, but more fell down his cheeks, clouding his vision. His anguish was almost palatable. Suddenly his foot caught an upraised root and he tripped, crashing to the ground.

He lay there panting on his side, staring blindly forward. He almost longed for the pain his original body would have felt at such a fall. The wind hadn't even been knocked from his lungs. He caught sight of the new, blue pebbled skin of his arms in the dim moonlight and had to look away. He couldn't stand to even look at himself. Instead just he curled up and sobbed into his hands.

What am I going to do? I'm a monster.

The boy cried until he didn't have anymore tears left to shed then he rolled over on his back and stared up at the night sky. The moon was above him. He could see it through the trees. It was barely a silver of light, but he knew it was growing towards it fullness. His eyelids drooped as he quietly watched the sky above him. He was so tired. No, not just tired… numb. He knew he should get up. It was too dangerous to fall asleep in a forest like this with no protection, but it was so impossible comfortable where he lay. He didn't want to move. His body felt so heavy. Besides he wasn't sure he would really care if something came along and ate him. What did it matter when he was cursed to look like this?

The exhausted teenager let his eyelids fall shut. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't want to have to feel anymore. He just wanted to sleep.

…

Zelgadis gasped awake and sat up bolt upright, glancing around him scared, but there was nothing there. Just the forest and the sounds of night life around him. What had frightened him so? He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It must have being something he was dreaming about. There was nothing dangerous around him. He relaxed back on his hands, breathing hard and let his head fall back to look at the sky again. It was still dark out even thought the moon was setting. He must have only slept for a couple of hours, but he still felt so exhausted. He rubbed his tired eyes, then saw his hand again. The skin that had been soft and pale before was now hard and rough and blue. Black pebbles dotted the blueness in an asymmetrical patter of some kind. It was disgusting. He looked away. He didn't want to look like this. He wanted his old body back. "Why Rezo why?" he said the despairing words out loud as if someone would answer him, but no answer came. He sighed and flopped back on his side, curling up and closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep some more, to shut out this awful reality and surrender himself to nothingness again, but try as he might he couldn't fall asleep again. He sighed and sat up, resting his head in his hands. Why did the world insist on being so cruel to him?

His sharp, pointed ears twitched, picking up a sound his human ears never would have at that distance. He lifted his head, turning it towards the sound and listened, curious. Voices. He couldn't hear the words, but whoever was talking was definitely human. Who would be out here at this time of night?

Sudden panic surged up within Zelgadis. His stomach seemed to jump into his throat with his panic. He swallowed hard, feeling as if butterflies were fluttering around inside him. Had Rezo sent someone to take him back?

Horrified by the thought, Zelgadis stumbled to his feet, glancing around him, trying to decide which way he should go. He chose a direction and started running again. He bit stubbornly down on the panic that threatened to bubble up inside him as he raced through the forest again and tried to force the shivers that had overtaken his body away. He couldn't let Rezo catch him. He wouldn't go back. He'd never go back.

Zel only got a few dozen feet before he heard a snap. He cried out in surprise as something suddenly enveloped him and lifted him off his feet into the air. He was disoriented and it took a couple minutes for him to realize he was hanging from a tree in a net. But how?

He looked around him, arms and legs flailing in the net, trying to get upright again and saw the mechanism. The net had been a trap. It was pre-set. Zelgadis doubted it was for _him_. There was no way Rezo would know which way he would run and on top of that, Rezo would certainly not have resorted to something as crude as a rope net to catch him, but then who set it. What was going on?

"Hey I heard something… This way."

Zel flinched at the sound of the voices again. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. Really close. He didn't want to meet these people. He had no clue what they'd do if they saw him. He had to get out of this infernal net now! But how? He hadn't even thought to bring a knife with him let alone a sword.

"I think we caught something."

No time for subtlety. He chose the first spell that came to mind and lifted his hands, starting the incantation.

"_Source __of __all__ power,__ light __which __burns __beyond __crimson, __let__ thy __power __gather __in __my __hand. __FIREBALL!__"_

The firey power raged out from his palms searing a hole through the top of the net. The last few surviving strands of rope snapped within seconds and Zel suddenly found himself and the rest of the net falling thought the air.

This time it hurt a little when he landed on the ground with a thump. He grunted in surprise then struggled to get him self untangled from the remains of the net.

"What the hell was that?"

Shit. Zelgadis cursed himself. They had seen the light. He should have known better. Dammit get off. He struggled harder with the tangle of thick netting, clawing at it desperately with his fingers, but it just wouldn't let his legs go. He was scared what the humans would do to him if they found him. He was surprised to find even with everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours he still did want to live.

"It's here!"

Zel gasped hearing the voice so close. So terribly close. He had been so caught up with his struggles he had almost forgotten other humans were closing in on him, then a stranger parted the brush to his right.

"Zixcy's right. We caught something big. I think it's a troll or something."

Zel gapped for a moment at the human who had seemingly suddenly appeared then immediately started a new spell, whispering it hurriedly under his breath.

_"Light__ of__ life,__ brighter__ than__ flame, __Let__ thy __power __gather __in __my __hand."_

He hid the lighting spell in his hands until the last second then shoved it out at the approaching human. Pure white light flared up in the darkness.

"AH! My eyyyeeees!"

Zel knew he was successful at the cry, but then he hear others.

"Shit it got Taj. Taj!"

The stranger cowered away from him covering his blinded eyes. The spell would give Zel a few extra precious seconds, which was all he needed. He grabbed the mans knife from his belt and cut the ropes trapping his body and jumped to his feet.

More humans crashed out of the brush behind him. He whirled, throwing another short spell he had kept ready on the tip of his tongue.

"_Wind__ at __my __command,__ come __to __my __hand! __BOM__DI__WIND!__"_

The gathered air soared out from his palms knocking the second human back into the trees. Zel didn't even notice that spell had been stronger than any of the others of its kind he had ever cast. He couldn't believe he wasn't even a little tired from all the castings yet. His luck must finally be turning for the good. Made sense after all the horrible things that had happened to him lately.

"It's out of the net!"

"Catch it! Before it gets someone else."

Zel whirled from the men he just blasted into the trees and raced away in the opposite direction, but a strong hand caught his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

He cried out and shielded away, slicing at the hand with the knife he had stolen. The hand suddenly let go before the knife could reach it and off balanced Zel fell on his butt with a gasp, the knife skittering away into the brush.

"What the hell are you?"

Zelgadis glanced up to find what had to be the biggest man he had ever seen towering above him. The human was ever bigger then Romidus! Taller too! The teenage chimera back peddled from the man really scared now, adrenaline pumping hot in his veins, until his back hit a tree. He glanced over his shoulder and finding nowhere else to go started a new incantation. Wind spells on his mind he immediately started the incantation for a blam gush.

"_Wind __which __blows__ across__ eternity, __gather __in__ my __hands __and_-"

"Oh no you don't."

Light flashed before Zel's eyes as something hard crashed into the side of his skull. He cried out, ruining the spell, surprised by the pain. The blow threw him to the ground. He lay there panting on his chest as stars flickered before his eyes and red hot pain throbbed in his head. He hadn't even seen the blow coming. The world seemed to swim around him. He felt like he was going to be sick… But he needed to keep going… as far away from Rezo as possible. He couldn't stop now. He tried to push himself up on his hands despite the darkness that had started to eat away at his vision.

New pain smashed into his side. The blow picked him up and slammed him back into the tree. He screamed as he felt something inside him break. Then the darkness swallowed him up and he didn't have to feel anything anymore.

TBC…

Hello all. It is so nice of you to try out my little fanfic. This is the first chapter in part 1 of a projected 2 part fanfiction centered around Zelgadis. I am an old Slayers fan (I think it was the first real anime I ever saw actually, as a kid of course, and I _definitely _still enjoy it), but I am a new fanfiction writer to the Slayers category and I would really like a few reviews to know how I'm doing. Reviews keep my fingers typing so please if you like and want me to keep going please, PLEASE review. I would really appreciate it. Oh and if you haven't guessed Part 1 of this fanfic is set before Zel met Lena and crew and right after his change. Thanks for reading. I really hope you like and one last time please, please review :)

P.S. My chapter titles are mostly inspired by songs or lyrics within a song that I generally like (although sometimes inspired by other media like popular movies etc…)

**Main title:** "Changes" is from the song "Changes" sung by Carrie Underwood.

**Chapter title:** "At the Beginning" is from a song of the same title sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from any of the Slayers. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zel fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 2:** Decisions**  
><strong>

"Wait. Orly wait!" The human named Taj stumbled through the trees and grabbed the big man's arm before he had a chance to slam the heavy mace down on the creature again.

"Take it easy. It's down," Taj said softly, still blinking tears out of his eyes from the light spell Zelgadis had shoved in his face.

Orly stood there staring at Zelgadis's crumpled form for a moment, poised to attack if the creature dared move again before slowly lowering the weapon. He sheathed the mace behind his back breathing hard. "Guess I got carried away," the big man rumbled quietly then looked up over at Taj. "How are the others?"

"No one's hurt," Taj said letting go of the man's arm. "Just a few bruises and bruised prides."

The big man nodded still warily watching the unconscious creature at his feet. He simply towered over the slimmer man standing next to him. He was greater in both bulk and height, but despite their physical differences the two were good friends. Taj was also staring at Zelgadis, his eyes having adjusted to the dim light of the moonlit night, but were still streaming with a few stray tears.

"I don't think it meant to hurt anyone," Taj said slowly, rubbing his aching eyes. "I mean why would it have used a lighting spell instead of a fireball if it wanted to do damage?"

The big man grunted. Orly wasn't really a man of many words, but that didn't really matter to Taj. The slighter man crouched by Zelgadis's body, feeling a little sorry for the fallen creature.

"I think it was just scared. Damn that was a bright light spell though," Taj said dashing tears off his cheeks before turning his attention back to Zelgadis. He bent to try and turn the chimera over, but the unconscious Zelgadis groaned in protest, surprising the man. "It's alive!" He jerked his eyes to look at Orly. "How many times did you hit it?"

"Twice."

Taj turned his gaze back to Zelgadis, astonished. "I've seen you kill orcs before with just one blow. How can it still be alive?"

The big man shrugged a shoulder.

"I wonder what it is…" Taj said brushing a hand over Zelgadis's cheek. (He had always been too curious for his own good). "It's skin is hard. And hair… it's hair is like metal."

"Demon maybe," Orly grunted, but Taj shook his head.

"How many demon's do you know cast human spells?"

The big man gave Taj a hard look. "That's a trick question, isn't it?"

The other man chuckled at his friend's words. then they heard a rustle and turned to see a couple much younger men and in fact teenage brothers come stumbling out of the brush where the creature had run from. One of the men was leaning heavily on the other. Behind them came a tall woman.

Orly scowled at the sight. "You alright Zixcy?"

"Fine." The teenager who was leaning on his brother smiled even though it was hard for the others to see it in the dim light. "Just a sprained ankle."

"And where have you been Azke?" Taj said addressing the woman.

"Never mind that," Azke snapped, pissed she had missed the action. "Did you catch it?"

"Well we caught something," Taj answered, the grin apparent in his voice. He moved a bit so the others could see the form crumpled beside him on the ground. "It's even still alive."

"Great," Zixcy's brother Turiks grinned back. "Now maybe we can get a look at what's been stealing our livestock. Come on bring it into the light."

"Convenient for it to do a light spell for us." The others laugh, happy about their victory as the started back towards the light, but Taj wasn't so sure. For some reason he didn't think this creature was the one responsible for his village's woes.

Orly stooped by Taj to pick Zelgadis up. He scooped the body up and lifted Zel into his arms. The chimera moaned softly catching everyone's attention instantly, but did not wake up.

"Weird…" Zixcy mumbled almost to himself. "It sounds human."

"It sounds like you beat it up pretty bad," Taj said pointedly at Orly.

The big man shrugged. "It was going to spellcast on me."

Taj smiled. He couldn't blame his friend. Everyone knew Orly hated magic even if his daughter was starting to show talent. At least Orly didn't hinder the girl's progress. Their town could really use another magician especially since they lost the last one a few years ago. "Come on," he said motioning his friend towards the light.

Everyone gathered around Zelgadis's unconscious form as Orly laid him gently down on his back in the circle of light before backing away into the shadows. The man didn't even like to be under magic light. The thought of it made his skin crawl.

Zixcy, sitting on the ground now to give his brother a break, was the first to break the silence. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Tak shook his head. "Anyone have any idea what it is?"

"Well it's not a troll or and orc," Azke said matter-a-factly, sitting by a tree within the pool of light with her sword resting up against her shoulder. "I've seen those before."

"Dammit," Turiks cursed. "I could have sworn it was a troll attacking the sheep."

"You bet on it didn't you,' Zixcy grumbled.

"Well I thought I was right," Turiks snapped back.

Taj rolled his eyes. Brothers. "Back to the issue at hand please gentlemen… and lady of course," he added nodding to Azke. "I'm not sure what it is and honestly I don't think it's what has been attacking our livestock, but one thing at a time. Anyone have any ideas on specie? Any at all?"

Taj was surprised when Orly spoke up from his shadows. "It's not one of those beast men… or any half-animal beings. Don't look like any animals I've seen."

"What about a berserker?" Zixcy asked suddenly as the thought popped into his head. "I've heard they have blue skin. Or was that green skin?... Oh I can't remember," he admitted with a blush, rubbing his neck.

"Yes maybe," Taj answered the boy. "But who has ever heard of one of those talking or casting spells for that matter?"

"Well look at its ears," Turiks piped up. "They're pointed right? Maybe it's some kind of elf. Has anyone here seen an elf? Azke?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer that she in fact hadn't seen any elves even on her long travels, but Zel coughed suddenly, startling the humans around him. He stirred weakly, a small stream of blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth. The color caught their attention. It was red.

Zixcy leaned forward. "I think it's waking up."

"Shh be quiet!" Azke snapped in a harsh whisper, being her usual abrasive self, and leaned forward to keep a weary and watchful eye on Zelgadis.

Everyone held their breath as Zelgadis let out a shuttering sigh and blinked his eyes open. He squinted as the light assaulted his eyes, stabbing into his brain. He couldn't see past it so he shielded away from it instead. His head throbbed and his vision swam sickeningly. He couldn't see the people around him. The taste of blood filled his mouth. It was getting hard to breath. He must have bitten his cheek or something. The red liquid was pooling in the back of his throat making it hard to get any air. He coughed again and weakly turned onto his uninjured side so the excess blood could flow out of his mouth instead of block his airway. What happened? He tried to push himself up on his hands but a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. He whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head and slumped back to the ground in a dead faint.

Silence stretched as all the humans stared.

"Did you see that?" Taj finally whispered, staring at Zelgadis's limp form. "It's eyes are human… and it's blood," he looked to Azke. "You think maybe it's cursed?"

"Who knows..." Azke answered in an equally hushed tone. She wouldn't admit it to the others, but this creature had certainly surprised her. She wondered what other secrets it had in store.

Taj sighed. "Well I suppose we should take it back to the village," he finally said when it was obvious everyone else was too startled to add anything more to the conversation.

"If just so we know where it is," Azke said nodding. "I'll set up an astral spell when we get back so we can make sure it's not a monster."

"That's a good idea," Zixcy commended.

"Yah… " Turiks breathed from beside his brother. "I'd hate to think we brought a monster back to the village with us."

"Do you think there are others?" Orly rumbled from the shadows.

Taj glanced to the man then back to the creature. "Hope not. I wouldn't want to meet something like this in the dark. With those blows you gave it, it should be dead but…" A wolf howled in the distance, the sound sending a shiver up the Taj's spine as more of the animals joined in. "Come on. Grab it and let's get outta here…" He looked around wearily outside the protective sphere the lighting spell cast. "Just in case there are more…"

Turiks reached forward to grab Zel's limp form, but jerked his hand away with a gasp. "Ow!" Watch it. It's hair… I think it cut me!"

"Oh quit complaining," Azke shoved the boy out of the way.

"Move."

The woman looked up at the deep voice to find Orly towering over her, but she shook her head. "You get the boy. I can manage this one."

She said a quick levitation spell over Zelgadis while the big man watched. Within moments a scattering of tiny silvery sparks raced across Zel's form and his body lifted off the ground, seemingly by itself, to float by the traveling sorceress's side, right under her flexed left palm. Orly scowled at the use of magic so close, but he didn't say a word. He knew magic had it's place even if he didn't like it. He gathered Zixcy up in his arms and the strange group of four men, one woman and one chimera started off, back to the village of Arzjah.

**TBC…**

Please, PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW. I really am desperate for some feedback. It only takes a moment. Really it does and I would so greatly appriciate it. Please?

P.S. Chapter title: Okay so I was hard pressed to find a song that would work for this chapter so this is what I came up with on short notice. It's not the best song in the world, but if you're in the right mood it's pretty good: "Pour Decisions" by The Real McKenzies.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from any of the Slayers. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zel fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 3: **Pain

Sunlight hit Zelgadis's face, the light rudely startling him back to consciousness. He didn't want to wake up. It hurt. He groaned, stirring slightly, trying to get the blasted sun out of his eyes. His head pounded ruthlessly, his body ached and his mouth felt like it was full of sand with a dash of that disconcerting metallic taste of blood added as flavor and moving made it all worse so he stopped with a pained sigh. He hadn't felt this bad since… since Rezzo changed him. The thought of it made him feel even more sick.

"If you're not going to let him out then let me in!"

Zel's ears picked up the sound of voices and he turned his head towards it so he could hear better, but kept his eyes closed. He wasn't willing to face the bright sunlight yet, not with the headache he had.

"But Nyla it's… wild."

"He's just a boy! Give me those keys!"

"But-"

Zelgadis heard the creak of a door opening and the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He tensed. Was it Rezo's people? But he didn't recognize the voices… A jingle of keys came to him then a lock clicked and the squeak of metal hinges which made him wince as the sound stabbed into his throbbing head. He groaned and suddenly everything else went quiet. He mentally cursed. They must have heard him whoever they were.

"Nyla I don't think you should get so close. It might be dangerous."

"No… I don't sense any evil in him."

"But Nyla…"

"If your going to be such a pain Turiks go wait outside."

"But-"

"You're supposed to guard the door right? So go guard the door. My father will take care of me if anything goes wrong."

Zel heard someone grumble something under their breath and the shuffle of reluctant feet then something moved in front of the sunlight before his eyes, casting a shadow on his face and a gentle hand touched his cheek startling him. He gasped, flinching slightly away from the touch and at the pain the sharp intake of breath had caused his ribs.

"Shhh shhh. It's okay," a soft voice full of warmth came to him through the darkness of his closed eyes. He noticed it was a girls voice…

The chimera finally opened his blue eyes and blinked at his blurred vision trying to see. "Who-" then his breath caught as he saw the vision leaning over him.

Sunlight streamed through the barred window, lighting her warm chestnut hair with golden highlights. Her eyes as green as spring forest leaves and pretty, pink, full lips were set in a soft face that had been lightly kissed by the sun. It might have just been the state his was in, but the sight of her overwhelmed him and he stared. The human girl smiled kindly down at him. "Hello there."

Zelgadis licked dry lips and swallowed hard still staring, confused. Who was this person? Where was he? What happened? Was he dead? But then why did it hurt so much? But then again who was she? His brow furrowed but his eyes stayed glued to the beautiful girls face. "Are-are you an angel?" he finally rasped, his dry throat causing his voice to crack.

The girl laughed, caught by surprise by the question. "I'm certainly no angel," she chuckled, her eyes warming. "That's _definitly_for sure."

"Then-then I must be dreaming. Just a dream ." Strangely that thought seemed to comfort the chimera and he smiled shakily to himself. "Yes, that must be it… It's all just a dream."

Zel looked back up at her again and asked the question that was foremost on his mind. "Who are you?"

"My names Nyla. And yours?"

"Uh," he stared, caught by her beautiful green gaze. "Zel- Zelgadis… I…"

The teenage chimera reached up and she took his hand in her own, but then he saw his blue chimera skin and the dream state was suddenly broken.

Zelgadis gasped, flinching at the sight. "No!" He sat up with a start and grabbed his arm with his other hand, trying to brush the rocky skin off, but his ribs screamed at the motion. He gasped at the sudden pain and fell back with a cry, clutching his side. A coughing fit suddenly came upon him. He couldn't breathe. It felt like his throat was made of sandpaper. To him it seemed to take forever for the fit to pass. Every forced exhale shot another spike of pain through his ribs. He knew now they were broken. Nothing else could hurt so bad. He just wanted to curl up and die. Finally the fit left his gasping on the floor, a few tears leaking from his eyes at the fiery agony in his side. Then she was there again, Nyla, gently lifting his head to her lap and something touched his lips.

"Drink."

Zel did as the words bayed him. Water flowed pasted his lips, soothing his parched throat. Oh gods he was so thirsty. He weakly clutched at the canteen with a hand trying to gulp down as much of the precious liquid as he possibly could. "Whoa there," the water was tipped back from his lips, leaving his panting and weak. "You need to slow down or you're going to make yourself sick."

He wanted to growl in frustration, but he knew the girl was right. He relaxed back and closed his eyes, letting himself rest and regain what little strength he could.

Looking at the strange being, Nyla couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. He was an odd creature, there no doubt about that, but in his disheveled and wounded state he looked so pitiful. His strange lilac-silver hair was sticking out in messy clumps, dried blood still lingered at the corners of his mouth, deep black circles lay under his eyes (she didn't know if those were there normally or if it was just because he was exhausted and sick), his face was streaked with dirt and the tracks of tears and seemed to be lightly flushed, his breathing was labored and he was so terribly weak.

He coughed again, a dry, harsh sound and she gently brought the canteen to his lips again. He drank once more without even opening his eyes, but he seemed to heed her warning from before and drank more slowly this time, sipping at the water instead of gulping it down. Once he was done he rested his head back on her lap. For awhile she thought he had fallen asleep again, but then he raised his head, pushing himself weakly up and started to look around. She could practically feel the fear rise within him. She knew his situation didn't look good.

Zel glanced around becoming more and more alarmed by the second. He was in a prison. There were bars all around him. He was in a freaking prison cell! Had Rezo caught him after all? Had the red priest thrown him into the dungeons for running away? There were so many questions…

"What happened? Where am I? What-?" Zelgadis tried to sit up and jerked the metal restrain locked around his ankle, keeping his chained to the wall. His eyes suddenly become wide with true fear. He jerked back from the girl to face them all. "Wha-what is going on here?" The words came out a little high pitched as panic began to rise within him again.

He tried to struggle back, away from the strange humans, but pain shot up his side as his broken ribs protested. He squeaked at the pain and instinctively curled up in a tight ball clutching his injured side. "Nnngh." He squeezed his eyes shut… A fresh tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh are you hurt? I didn't realize you where hurt Zelgadis."

The words were worried. Zel sensed the girl had come beside him again and opened his eyes.

"I don't understand. What-" he panted.

"Shh It's okay." She brush his wirey hair out of his eyes and was started by the heat she felt there. "You're burning up! Is that even possible? I don't know your normal temperature." Suddenly the strange boy slumped forward, against her, his body limp in her arms. "Zelgadis? Zelgadis!"

Nyla shook him gently, but it was no use. Under all the pain, strain and confusion the boy had fallen unconscious again. The girl carefully laid his back on the stone floor. She could definitely see his cheeks were flushed violet with fever now. He was burning up so bad. The girl shook her head, resting a hand on his forehead. How could such a high fever come upon him so suddenly? She didn't know, but she had to do something. Her heart went out to this strange creature, this Zelgadis. She couldn't just stand back and do nothing. She _had_ to help him… but how? He was so different. She could only hope normal methods would work on him…

TBC…

**Thank you to my first reviewer! **I hope people enjoy this little chapter even if Zel is having a few issues and I would love some more reviews, please. **  
><strong>

**IcecreamSyndrome:** Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_. You are my first reviewer for this fic and I absolutely adore you for it. Reading your review really made my day! I've written in other categories before, but this is my first Slayers fic and I was just DYING for some feedback. And you're review was so LONG. I just loved it! I'm sorry about the chapter length, but they are what they are. Sadly, I don't have as much time to write fanfics as I want and I am working on multiple fics, but I do try to keep most of my chapters at least over 1000 words. I hope that's good enough. I'm glad you think my concept in interesting enough to read. Hopefully I will be able to keep your attention for this fic and its sequel. And I was so happy to hear you like my 'young' little Zel. I really worked hard to try and get his character (and spells) right. I couldn't find the error you mentioned. If you get around to it could you tell me which quote it's from? I would like to fix it if I could. I do try to edit all my work as well as I can, but one or two things always seem to slip past me. You can only read something so many times before your brain just fills in the mistakes. Or turns to mush :P Just so you know, because I wasn't getting any responses I was planning to start focusing on my other more popular fanfics and leave this one on the wayside for a bit, but thanks to you I won't. This chapter's for you :) I hope you enjoy.

P.S. Chapter title: "Pain" from song of same name by Three Day Grace.


	4. Chapter 4: Heat

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from any of the Slayers. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zel fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 4: **Heat

"Poor thing," Nyla whispered, dabbing Zelgadis's forehead with a cool cloth, alleviating the heat that burned within him. "He must really be hurt bad for it to have given him a fever. I can't believe I didn't notice but… It's so hard to tell…" She gazed at the chimera, worry shining in her eyes. "Maybe that's why he was running."

Orly frowned, watching his daughter sitting and caring for the creature with its head resting in her lap. "You shouldn't get so attached to it Nyla,"

Nyla glanced up at her father, her eyes narrowing in anger, but she held her tongue. She hated what she thought was her father's callous disregard for Zelgadis, misinterpreting Orly's fatherly concern for her safety. Stubbornly ignoring her father's words, Nyla turned her attention back to Zelgadis.

When he had been unconscious before he had lain as quietly as the dead, but now the poor boy was restless. It was almost like he was having a horrible nightmare only he could see behind his closed eyes. As he stirred feverishly, Nyla wished desperately he would wake up so she could comfort him. She leaned forward, letting her brown hair spill onto his skin.

"Shh," she whispered, softly stroking his check with a gentle hand. "It's okay. You're safe." She didn't know if he could hear her or not, but somehow her words or simply her closeness and touch seemed to calm him.

"Poor boy," she murmured again more to herself then to anyone else as she dipped the cloth she held in the bowl of cold water sitting next to her, then wrung it out and brushing his hair back, placed it on his burning forehead again. "He cannot be much older than me."

"Nyla-"

"Hush," she chided her father quietly, but her eyes never left Zel's face. "I think he's waking up."

At his daughter's words, Orly turned his attention back to the creature. She was right. Zelgadis's breathing had changed and he was starting to stir. "Mmmnh," he shifted a little more, then his eyes blinked open.

"Hey there," Nyla said softly, taking the cooling cloth away and rested the back of her hand against his forehead. "I think your fever may have finally broken." She smiled down into his blue eyes. "I'm glad."

Zel's brow furrowed as he looked up at her, trying to remember. "You… you're that girl… Nyla….Where…?"

He pushed himself weakly up onto his elbows and away from her to look around. Fear returned to his eyes as he realized where he was. He looked sharply at her, panic starting to rise in him but he clenched hard down on it. Freaking out wouldn't help anything.

"Why am I here?" he demanded. "What did I do to deserve being locked up?" He tried to sit up with the words, but fell back again with a small whimper, clutching his side as pain shot threw his side again. He didn't understand why he hurt so much for a moment then he remembered his ribs. Dammit, he clenched his teeth, hissing out a pained breath. This really, really hurt.

"Whoa," Nyla moved to his side at the sight of his pain, desperate to help. She knelt by him but didn't touch him, worried she would just cause him more injury. "Take it easy okay? I don't know how badly your hurt but you need to be careful."

"Tell me why I'm here," Zel panted, not to be distracted from his current main concern.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes truly full of sorrow and shook her head. "I do not know the answer to that. And I'm really sorry you're hurt. I think people are just scared."

Zel's eyes grew sad, tears gathering in their blue depths and he had to look away from her, determined not to let those tears fall. "Because I look like a monster," he said quietly.

Nyla saw his pain and felt it stab at her heart. "Zelgadis-"

His head snapped up, anger flashing in his eyes. "I demand to be released." He started to push himself up onto his feet, fury rising within him. He didn't ask for this. How dare they treat him like this!

"I-ah!" Zelgadis almost reached his feet, but the pain overcame his temper. He fell to his knees again, clutching his ribs, panting on all fours.

"Zelgadis you shouldn't move around so much!" Nyla said urgently. "Oh I wish I could help you."

The young chimera started at her words and looked up, awe creep into his gaze, chasing away his anger. "You don't fear me?"

She smiled and took his face gently in her hands. "I don't see anything to fear," she said softly, wiping a tear that had escaped him from his cheek with a thumb.

Zelgadis let his head drop into her hands, the fight running out of him. How could she be so nice to someone who looked like him? "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Here," she helped him sit against the wall then raised a canteen to his lips. "Drink. You must be thirsty." She helped him take several sips of water before he relaxed back against the wall again.

"Mmm," he rubbed his eyes with a palm. "I need to do a healing spell," he mumbled to himself.

She blinked, startled. "You can do magic?"

Orly's head shot up. "NO! You mustn't!"

"Oh father-" Nyla gave her father an exasperated look, knowing about his aversion to magic, but that wasn't the reason for Orly's objection. Unfortunately, Zel had already started the spell.

"_Healing power, flowing whit_- AH!" Zelgadis screamed as electricity shot through his body, feeling as if lava was suddenly surging through his veins. He fell forward on the ground, twitching as his muscles spasmed.

"Zelgadis!"

"What-what the hell?" Zel gasped out, hugging himself tightly against the pain even as the electricity stopped.

The guard, Turiks, came rushing back into the room at the scream. "What's going on in here? Nyla are you okay?"

The girl had gone pale. It took a moment for her to realize Turiks had spoken to her. "I'm fine but- " She leaned foreword, worrying about Zel again. "Zelgadis?"

"Get off me," Zel snarled at her in his pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, backing away to give him some room.

Turiks blinked, surprised the creature really could talk then looked at Orly knowing Nyla was too worried to give him any answers. "What happened?"

Orly leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "He tried to cast a spell," the big man frowned.

"Ah…" Turiks mentally winced and turned to face Zelgadis who was still panting and shivering on the floor. "Um Azke's collar we put around your neck will electrocute you if you try any magic so well… maybe you should… you know… not."

"Collar…?" Zelgadis said weakly, confused. He fumbled around feeling his neck. There was something there. It felt simply like a piece of cloth, but try as he might he couldn't get it off. He looked down trying to see what he was dealing with. Still it just looked like a black strip of clothe around his neck. How had he not felt it there before? He glanced up feeling fear starting to bubble up inside of him. There was no telling what other things this 'collar' could do to him. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he coughed at Nyla, lashing out in his fear at whoever was closest.

The girls brow furrowed in concern. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Under the circumstances, Turiks felt uncomfortably like the bad guy in the room. "We hoped it wouldn't be necessary," he tried to explain. "It won't hurt you if you don't use magic."

Nyla glared at the boy. "It was just a healing spell Turiks! Really! This is unnecessary. Zel-" she turned back to the chimera, a sympathetic tone leaking into her voice, but then a gasp cut off the rest of her words.

Zel's eyes had turned dangerous. Now he was just plain pissed. "Do you really think something like this would stop me?" he asked in a deadly whisper. "I'll show you," he spat. They had caught him off guard before, but this time he was ready. He slowly, steadily rose to his feet, ignoring how his ribs fierily protested and, raising his hands started a new incantation.

"_East winds…" _The corners of his mouth twitched down it a slight frown, but besides that he showed no indication he even noticed let alone felt the electric shocks that started to coarse through his body.

"… _that blow have you as their source_... " his voice grew tight as the voltage increased, but he kept going as magical energy began to gather in his hands.

_"… Into my hands now ignite all their force!…" _His voice rose with the spell as he gathered all his pain and used it to fuel his fury "… _FLAREAR_– "

"No stop!" Nyla grabbed him around the waist, wincing as a bit of electricity sparked off him and through her. She shook her head trying to clear it and looked up at the strange boy. "Zelgadis please stop," she begged, a tear falling from her eye. She could practically feel his pain. She knew this wasn't him. She knew he was just scared and tired and hurt and angry. She had to make him stop before he did something he would regret. "You're just hurting yourself Zelgadis. Please…."

"Nyla get back!"

The girl heard her father's shout but ignored it, refusing to break eye contact with the chimera and those beautiful blue eyes. This wasn't him. This wasn't Zelgadis. She knew it. "Please Zel..."

Zelgadis stared down at the girl, the spell all but complete in his hand as electricity crackled around him, searing through his aching body. She was crying and clinging to him but… she didn't fear him. Even now she didn't fear him.

Zel turned his eyes back to the spell in his hand. "_FLOWBREAK_," he whispered through clenched teeth trying to forget the pain and dispel the magic in his hand, but is was so hard. He couldn't concentrate.

"**_FLOWBREAK!_**" He shouted forcing more of his will into the dispelling, and making a motion with his hands as if to rip the spell apart. There was a pop and the flare arrow fizzled out. The presence of magic abruptly left the room and everyone suddenly felt as if they could breathe again.

Zel staggered as the electricity left his body with the casting of magic. He _hurt_. His whole body ached from the ravagings of the electricity. His legs felt like jelly. It was all he could do to stand. He swayed dangerously as his vision swam sickeningly before him. He felt like he was going to faint.

The girl was suddenly standing in front of him, resting her forehead against his and her soft hand touching his cheek. "Oh Zelgadis, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You should have been warned sooner. Please, please forgive us."

"Nyla I… uh." His legs collapsed before he could say another word and he fell into her arms. She tried to catch him, but he was far too heavy for her to hold. She lowered herself and him to the ground as gracefully as she could until she was sitting with his head in her lap again.

"Zelgadis?" she whispered, brushing a hand against his hair, but he was unconscious. She could feel his body shivering with pain. She bowed her head over him. "I'm sorry…"

"Damn Nyla," Turiks breathed, staring at Zelgadis's unconscious form. "I don't know if you are courageous or just plain stupid."

"Oh shut up," Nyla snapped, angered by the chimera's treatment and unnecessary pain.

"He's right child," Orly sighed, leaning against the doorframe of the jail cell. Although an outsider might have had trouble picking up on it, anyone who knew Orly could hear the relief in his voice. "You shouldn't take such risks." The big man might have looked fine at the moment, but seconds before it felt like he nearly had a heart attack when he had though his daughter was in danger. He had rushed to the cell, but he should have known Nyla would be able to take care of herself.

Nyla frowned at her father, but didn't say anything, instead turning her eyes back to Zelgadis."Poor boy," she whispered, brushing a lock of his silverish, metal hair out of his face. "He's been through so much."

"Well at least we know the collar works."

Nyla glared at Turiks, gritting her teeth, suddenly angry again. "I won't let him stay here another second. I won't!"

Turiks gulped at her furious gaze and shifted uncomfortably. Nyla wasn't known for being violent, but at that second the teen didn't feel like betting his life on that. Orly saw the look and sighed at her words. "Nyla…"

Nyla's glare jerked to her father. "And I won't have him wearing that stupid collar. It's cruel!"

Orly frowned crossing his arms. They didn't know enough about this creature to just let him run around free. "Nyla that's enough."

"No it's not!" she cried out. "How can you say that father? I know you don't like magic, but he's hurt and scared. How can you blame him for what he's done when he woke up like this, injured and chained to a wall like some criminal when he's done nothing wrong."

"Nyla-"

"No father," the girl shook her head stubbornly. "Can't you see? He is just a boy. A boy who is confused and angry and scared about a situation he has had no control over. Show me one person who hasn't felt something like that in their life and lashed out because of it. I won't let you leave him here any longer. It's inhuman!"

Orly sighed, rubbing his eyes. If there was one person who could get to him it was his daughter. "Fine. I'll ask the others. Stay with her Turik."

TBC…

A great big thank you to all my dear reviewers. They are the one keeping this fic afloat. I hope you guys are enjoying my little attempt at a Slayer fanfic. I would love a few (or a lot) more reviews pretty please?

Hey **Sid**, thanks for the review. Even though you are not a regular reviewer, I loved hearing from you. Thank you so much. Your feedback meant a lot to me.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Heat" from a lyric in the song "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" by Whitney Houston.


End file.
